


Time No Longer

by lost_spook



Category: Tom's Midnight Garden - Philippa Pearce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time gave Tom something special; now time has taken it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks prompt 'The Lost Hour'. Mild spoilers for the book.

The clock that had given him that secret, extra hour for so long now only ticked on, marking ordinary, pointless time. Tom listened to it, uncaring; letting misery swamp him. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t truly lose an hour that had never existed. He _had_. The grandfather clock hadn’t struck thirteen today, his last day. He could never see his garden in the moonlight again – or Hatty. Everything had gone. Time had played unfair tricks.

No more magic, and Hatty hadn’t heard him call. She was a ghost; he’d known that all along, and ghosts were dead, weren’t they?


End file.
